Teething Woes (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Angie's teething woes continue.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for the always awesome feedback!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thanks for sticking with us for FOUR years! Your support is as inspiring and appreciated as it was on day one.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Teething Woes (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Come on, Angie, I know you gotta be hungrier than that," Steve said, his voice a mix of weariness and concern as he brought the same spoonful of yogurt toward her mouth that he'd already tried three times. "It's cold, it'll feel good on your gums," he coaxed.

Angie turned away, her lips pressed tightly together. "Mmm!" she grunted, a frown on her normally happy face.

"I don't want to tell Mommy you didn't eat much," he continued, following her movement with the spoon and trying to tempt her again. "We convinced her we'd be fine while she went to dinner with Jenna, remember? She's got a lot going on at work right now, I think she needed a little time to relax."

When Angie turned away yet again, pushing herself as far as she could back into her seat and away from the spoon, he sighed. He looked at Cammie who sat a couple feet from the highchair, watching the proceedings with concern.

"You got any ideas?" he asked. Cammie cocked her head at him, and he heaved another sigh. "Yeah, me either." He dropped the spoon back in the bowl and put it on the table, turning his attention back to his daughter. "Okay, Angie, you win. No more yogurt." He stood, grabbing a lid for the bowl before putting it back into the fridge.

When he turned back, Angie had her fist pressed to her mouth, chewing on her knuckles as she watched him from her chair. He winced, hating that she was in any discomfort.

Glancing at his watch, he tried to put a little extra enthusiasm in his voice and said, "It's almost bathtime, how about that? Maybe playing in the water will distract you."

She stared at him, still chewing on her fingers.

"What do you think? Bath?" he repeated.

Her eyes brightened at the familiar word and he smiled.

"I think that might work," he said, stepping over to unstrap her from her highchair. "Then after a nice bath, it'll be time for some more medicine and you'll be ready for bed." He lifted her into his arms. "Sound like a plan?"

"Waamaa," she said, her voice muffled around her hand.

He gently removed it from her mouth and then gave her a little tickle, causing her to giggle. He smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. We got this teething thing, right, Angie?"

She put her fist back in her mouth. "Waabaah!"

He nodded, grimacing slightly. "Okay, I'll bring a teething _ring_ , too."

* * *

When Catherine and Jenna came through the front door an hour and a half later, they were surprised to find Steve on the sofa with Angie curled against his chest quietly sniffling, teething ring in her mouth.

Catherine's brow furrowed immediately. "She wouldn't go down?"

Steve shook his head as Angie raised hers at the sound of her mother's voice. She pulled the ring from her mouth so she could say, "Mama," plaintively, already reaching for Catherine with one arm.

Steve straightened, lifting Angie up so Catherine could take her and standing as Jenna closed the door behind them. Cammie, who had been sitting at Steve's feet, moved to stand by Catherine, staring up at the unhappy baby helplessly.

Angie dropped the teething ring she'd been holding and wrapped her little arms around Catherine's neck to press as close as she could, whimpering.

"Ohh, baby girl, I know it hurts," Catherine cooed, swaying slowly and kissing Angie's head.

"I'll get her a new one," Steve said, picking up the teething ring. He brushed a gentle hand over the back of Angie's head and flashed Jenna a quick, strained smile before heading for the kitchen.

"Poor baby," Jenna said, stepping closer and rubbing Angie's back. "Your mommy told me you had some new teeth coming in."

"Yeah," Catherine said, still swaying, her cheek against Angie's head. She looked over her shoulder as Steve returned with the fresh teething ring. "You could've called me, I would've come home."

"I know, that's exactly why I didn't." He kissed the top of her head while his hand went to Angie's back, his thumb rubbing gently. "She was actually pretty happy during bathtime, almost her usual self, but once it came time to sleep, she wanted no part of the crib. Wouldn't let go of my shirt. I tried rocking her for a bit, but she wouldn't go to sleep so we finally came back down here."

"Kaitlyn was the same way when she was teething," Jenna said, sitting down in the armchair as Catherine settled on the sofa. "Just wanted me to hold her. I'd sing to her and she'd eventually drift off."

Steve walked around the coffee table to sit beside Catherine. He held out the teething ring and she took it, offering it to Angie who brought it to her mouth without lifting her head from Catherine's shoulder.

"When was her last dose of Tylenol?" Catherine asked, rubbing Angie's back soothingly.

"An hour ago," he answered, his eyes on Angie. "After her bath."

"It looks like she's settled," Jenna said, keeping her voice low like theirs. "Maybe she just needed Mommy to come home before she went to sleep."

Catherine craned her neck to look down at the baby on her shoulder and Angie's eyes were indeed starting to droop. "I'll try to put her down," she said quietly.

Steve leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Angie's head before Catherine stood. "Night, Angie," he whispered. "I love you."

"Night night," Jenna said as Catherine passed her on the way to the stairs, Cammie following behind.

Both Steve and Jenna watched until Catherine disappeared upstairs. Steve sighed, rubbing both hands over his face and dropping his head to the back of the sofa.

"I don't know how you did this with five," he said.

"Plenty of Tylenol for them _and_ for me." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I hate to tell you, but the molars are gonna be even worse."

He cringed, looking over at her. "That's what I've read."

"You'll get through it, though," she assured him. "I did, all five times."

"Did it ever get any easier?" he asked.

"Not easier, exactly. I'd say I knew what to expect, but they were all a bit different." She smiled fondly. "I didn't even realize Cody had cut his first tooth until I actually saw it in his mouth. He never made a peep."

Steve smiled. "That sounds about right."

"Casey was more vocal, but fortunately her discomfort never seemed to last long." She grinned. "Dylan was the drool king, but don't tell him I told you that."

He chuckled lightly.

"Kaitlyn wasn't a loud crier, but she needed lots of comfort. While Jacob, on the other hand …" She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, he made sure everyone knew when he had a tooth coming in and that he wasn't happy about it." She smiled softly. "Cody would distract him with toys or books, and Jacob just ate up the attention from his big brother."

Steve smiled at that. "Some things never change."

Jenna nodded, smiling. Her expression softened as she noted his smile, though genuine, didn't quite reach his eyes. "She'll be okay."

He took a deep breath, his eyes going back to the landing upstairs. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"I know it's tough when your child is hurting, but you and Catherine give her all the love and reassurance she needs, and right now that's the most important thing."

He nodded, his smile soft but sincere. "Thanks, Jenna."

"Anytime."

They heard the sounds of a car pulling up outside and Jenna looked toward the window. "That'll be Casey," she said.

"I could've dropped you off," he said as they both stood. "Or Cath could've after dinner …"

"I know," she said, picking up her purse from the end table where she'd set it upon coming in. "But I wanted to say hi to you real quick. Of course I didn't know Angie would still be up, poor thing." She smiled. "Besides, I think Casey liked the idea of coming to get me after her shift."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Everything's still going okay with the car?"

"Yeah," she said, stepping to the door. "I gotta admit that was a great idea. It's been really helpful having two vehicles."

"No surprise there," he said. "Your kids having a great idea."

She smiled at that. Glancing toward the stairs, she said, "Tell Catherine good night, I don't want to interrupt while she's putting Angie to sleep. I'll text her tomorrow."

"Okay," he said, nodding. "Thanks again, Jenna. It always helps, hearing everything's going to be fine from someone who's actually been through it."

She reached over and squeezed his arm. "Of course. After all you two have done for us …" She smiled. "Well, it's just nice to be able to help you, too. That's what family's for, right?"

He smiled. "Right."

She opened the door and stepped outside. "Good night. Hope _all_ of you sleep well."

"Me, too. Have a good night."

He lifted a hand, waving to Casey, and waited in the doorway while Jenna walked to the car. After they'd gone, he stepped back inside and locked the door before going upstairs.

Catherine was just coming out of Angie's room with Cammie as he reached the landing.

"She's asleep," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She pushed the door back open, knowing he'd want to look in on their daughter for a moment.

He stared at her sleeping form from a step inside the doorway, relieved that she had finally fallen asleep and wasn't in any pain or discomfort at the moment. He stepped back out and closed the door silently with a small sigh.

"Somehow her little cries are just as bad as the sobs and screams," he said.

She nodded, reaching for his hand. "I know, especially since she's not a big crier. But it's perfectly normal."

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

She smiled softly. "Though I also know that doesn't make it any easier."

"You got that right." He tugged her closer and leaned down to kiss her, lingering in the comfort the touch of her lips and her hand on his cheek provided.

Drawing back finally, he exhaled, smiling at her.

"You wanna go downstairs," she asked, smiling back. "See if your new favorite show is on?"

He gave a mock groan, chuckling lightly.

As his eyes drifted to Angie's door, she continued, "Or we could stay up here …?"

He smiled, grateful she understood his need to stay just a little closer to their sleeping daughter. "Just in case," he said.

She gave his hand a squeeze, turning to lead him to their own bedroom. "Just in case."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
